Book 1-The Dracon's Light
Prologue A dragon was trying to hide. He had the Cloudtail egg that was needed for the prophecy. He just needed to get over the ridge of the mountain peaks, then he’d be safe. Thousand’s of Wing’s would be there to help him if anyone attacked him. But, his act was not at quietly as he thought, and eyes the color of the sky were already watching him from up in the dense thicket of clouds. The dragon flicked her tail, and five guards appeared behind her. They flew in a V shape, then the guards dropped onto the Coldtail. Freeze screamed as the guards strapped chains around his wings and mouth. They threw him onto the nearest ledge as a huge, white dragon landed with a thump! behind them. Freeze’s eyes darted from the Cloudtail egg hidden in his wings to Flare with her guards, who were standing inches from his wet muzzle. Rain dripped off the guards and Flare, who shook their wings angrily at getting wet. “What do we have here? A Coldtail all the way out in the Fangs of the Clouds mountains? Why are you here, Coldtail? Tell me now,” Flare said. She lowered her claws to Freeze’s head and her head to his ears. “Or you die.” She took a step back, fluttering her wings and her tail twitching. The guards started to search Freeze. No! They’ll find the Cloudtail egg, crush it to mess with the prophecy, then kill me! I won’t let them get it! ''Freeze thought fiercely. The guards lifted Freeze’s tail, and Freeze whipped one of them with it. Then put it down. The guard screeched, and the others grabbed Freeze to search him while the guard rolled around on the ground, wishing under their breath that he would fall off the edge and die. The guards lifted Freeze’s wings. Freeze froze. Flare peered over at the Coldtail. “Well, he’s not thrashing around anymore. Looks like he has something hidden in his wings. Search them thoroughly!” she said. Freeze quickly moved the Cloudtail egg into his talons, tucking them underneath his underbelly. One guard must’ve seen him, because one of the Cloudtail guards leaned and whispered something into another's ear. The guards nodded, then flipped Freeze over, where the egg was in plain sight. ''Good thing Flare isn’t watching. Freeze thought. Then, another horrifying thought struck him. Except the guards found the egg. They’ll give it to Flare. Stupid, stupid Freeze. One of the guards grabbed the egg and went up to Flare. Flare turned around and the guard handed her the egg, saying, “He was carrying this egg, Queen Flare.” Flare looked at the egg. “This is not a Coldtail egg. You took this from my palace. My guards reported a thief sneaking away from the palace, but not seeing what species or what the thief was holding. Turns out to be you. Now, how did a Coldtail manage to get into my palace?? Let alone how and why did you get this egg? How did you get into the nursery? This egg doesn’t have to do with a prophecy by the Startail’s, does it?” Freeze froze. Flare let out a laugh. Freeze saw laughter in Flare’s eyes. But not good laughter, like the Wings of Prophecy’s would use. No. The evil kind of laughter, like the kind Flare or Light would use. Flare was evilly laughing in her mind and eyes at Freeze. At his state, at his loss of the egg, at the way his eyes were showing the pleading for the egg to be safe. “Ha. You’re pathetic. This egg must be for the Dracon prophecy. But tell me, what happens if one of the eggs never comes to the others?” Freeze froze like he was frozen forever, not even blinking or shaking at the rain. “What if this egg never hatches, or never sees the other Dracon’s? Think of how valuable this egg is.” “I know how valuable that egg is, you killing monster.” Freeze croaked. “Well then, what would the Wings’ pay to get this egg for the prophecy? Their lives? The other Dracon’s to make me the queen? Hmm, many things, probably. Well, where did you find this egg? On the ground?” Flare asked. “I found it on the ground, abandoned. No dragon wanted it. I know it would hatch in the light that the prophecy was speaking about; it was written by the way the moons light shone through the eggshell and just left the dracon seen.” Freeze told the Cloudtail princess. Flare leaned close to Freeze. “I will let you live if you give me the egg and tell the Wings’ that I have the egg. They’ll try to get it back, I know,” she said, smiling, “and I am fine with that, as long as they give me someone or something to kill to get the egg.” Freeze snarled. “I will never agree with such a twisted mind!!!” Flare started tossing the egg back and forth between her talons. Freeze froze for a split second. The guards unwrapped his chains on Flare’s command, and Freeze leaped at Flare. She screamed, and dropped the egg, which Freeze grabbed. Freeze barely stopped to bite Flare in the wing with his sharp teeth before he was off, taking flight down the mountainside. “I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!” Flare roared. “GUARDS! GET THAT COLDTAIL AND SMASH THAT EGG!!!” Freeze looked behind him to see the guards take flight at start to chase him. He gaped and lost no time in straining his wings to outfly the guards, to get the egg to safety. The guards were great fliers, though, and easily caught up to Freeze. He yelped as one of them clawed his tail, then spun around and breathed ice at him. There were only three guards pursuing him now, and they were behind the other because they hadn’t heard Flare’s cry until a few seconds later. “GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!” Flare roared, looking down the mountainside while looking like she wanted to get Freeze herself. But she couldn’t. Not without falling to her doom. Freeze’s sharp teeth had sank deep into Flare’s wing, and she couldn’t fly until the wound healed. Freeze looked back and saw that the last three guards were catching up. He looked around at what he could do. There was a ledge coming nearer; he could trick one or two of the guards to hit it. The Coldtail waited until it would be too late for the first two Cloudtail guards to stop before he flew to the side. The sound of crashing, screams, and rocks tumbling showed him his plan worked. He looked behind him. The first two guards were now sitting on the ledge. One’s wing was stuck under a big rock, while the iter bent his tail. They snarled angrily at Freeze. Freeze saw the other Cloudtail try to get him from above. Freeze had seen the yellow horns moving and heard the sound of flapping as the guard approached. Once the guard was close, Freeze dropped into a dive. The guard hadn’t expected that, but quickly changed his flying into a dive before he hit some rocks. Once Freeze neared the ground, he pulled up, flapping to the side while the guard hit the ground hard. A loud crack sounded. The two guards on the ledge looked in Freeze’s direction. Once they saw what happened to their companion, they opened their mouths in shock. The Cloudtail, although alive, had broke his wings and tail. He would never fly again. His neck was bleeding and his claws were all dull. Flare looked over the edge and saw the Cloudtail guard beside Freeze, who was still holding the Cloudtail egg. Freeze saw Flare start hopping down the mountainside, from ledge to ledge. Flare opened her mouth in what looked like a roar of fury, but Freeze was too far away to hear it. Flare fell down onto the land. She looked at Freeze. Freeze didn’t have a second thought as he sprung into the air. Flare roared so loudly it hurt Freeze’s ears. He winced. Freeze was in the air, flapping into the sky to get out of range of Flare, when Flare reached where he had been before. “YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!” Flare roared, breathing fire into the air. Freeze narrowly missed it. Suddenly, a thick fog wrapped itself around Freeze. He flew into blindness with the Cloudtail egg as he flew what he thought was up. He felt a stinging hot substance sing his tail and claws. Fire. He stopped and turned the other way. “By the two moons! I forgot that her tribe can control the making, shaping, and moving of clouds!” Freeze muttered to himself. “COME DOWN HERE AND I’LL TAKE THE FOG AWAY!!!!” Flare yelled as loud as she could. Freeze winced again from the pain in his ear. “NO! I KNOW YOU WANT THIS EGG, AND YOU’LL NEVER GET IT! I SHALL PROTECT IT FROM YOU, AND LIGHT, AND CREAM! YOU’LL NEVER GET YOUR CLAWS ON THE DRACONS, NOR WILL YOUR SISTERS!!!” Freeze roared down to Flare. Freeze heard the scraping of claws, then the fog went away. But Flare was no where to be seen. Freeze started to get uneasy. “Flare?” he called. “YAH! GIVE ME THAT EGG RIGHT NOW!” a voice roared. Freeze whipped around and saw Flare land on his back, reaching for the egg. He yelped, and smacked the Cloudtail princess off of him with his tail. “Never! You’ll never get your claws on the-” Freeze screamed. He threw the Cloudtail egg into some water for the Wings’ to find. Flare jumped on top of him. She snarled and bit his neck. “You kill three of my guards. Scar two for life. Attack me. Make me mad. Try to get away. Don’t think so. You're dead.” Flare snarled in his ear. Freeze struggled against Flare’s grip, but she only bit on his neck harder. Freeze froze as Flare’s teeth sunk deeper and deeper into his neck, until he felt nothing. Flare had killed Freeze. She looked down the river at the egg and snarled, for she had not gotten her prize. A Watertail came out of the water and gently grabbed the egg as Flare flew away. He looked at Freeze, then continued. Gentle and cold water raced past the Watertail. His ears were full of water. He popped his head above the water of the cold, blue river and shook his head. “I must get this egg back. We must complete the prophecy.” he said. Current swam downstream and nearly crashed into a huge stone wall. A small gap was there where the river flowed into the caves. Current used his wings and popped his head into the gap. He fit his front talons, the front half of his body, and his wings into the hole. “Gah!!! Lightning!” Current shouted through the water, but it sounded like, “Gph!!! Laughtming!” A white dragon appeared, just barely in Current’s sight, and he popped through the hole. His wings flailed as he rushed through, and the white dragon jumped back in surprise. Current leaped out of the water, splashing water all over Lightning. “AH! CURRENT!” Lightning shouted. Current shook himself dry, then set the Cloudtail egg down and looked at Lightning. “Sorry, Lightning, but I managed to get the Cloudtail egg. Freeze died because Flare. She bit his neck until he died, but he managed to throw the egg into a river before he died. I grabbed the egg and brought it here, so now we have all of the dracon eggs, right?” he asked. Lightning shook her head. “You brought the Cloudtail egg and the Watertail egg, Sand brought the Suntail egg, and I brought the Coldtail egg. Nightspeaker hasn’t brought the Startail egg yet; that’s the only egg we need.” Current nodded, then grabbed the Cloudtail egg and put it in the nest with the other three eggs. A thump! sounded outside. Current whirled around as Lightning shot over to the cave entrance and opened it. A huge, black and silver dragon stepped out of the sunlight and into the darkness of the caves. Lightning closed the entrance back up as Nightspeaker made his way over to the nest with the eggs in it. He looked at the eggs. “You managed to get them all? How?” he asked in his deep voice while setting the Startail egg down. “Well, Sand said he found the Suntail egg in the mountains.” Lightning said. “I found the Cloudtail egg in a river; Freeze threw it in the river before he died to Flare. I got the Watertail egg from the ruler’s hatchery.” Current said. “And I found the Coldtail egg all alone on the ground just a few wingbeats away from it’s kingdom’s border.” Lightning said. Nightspeaker looked the eggs. The bright yellow Suntail egg, the white and gray Cloudtail egg, the deep blue Watertail egg, the light blue Coldtail egg, and the black and silver Startail egg. “Hmm. Well, I must be going.” Nightspeaker told them. Current nodded. “Yes, and hopefully, no one finds us and the eggs, or no one find you on you're way out.” he said. Nightspeaker just looked at him before walking out the entrance and taking off into the sky. Chapter 1 Ice looked around, ducking his head to stay hidden among the rocks. It was battle training, and he was fighting Lightning, the Cloudtail guardian. “WHERE ARE YOU, COLDTAIL?! COME OUT AND FIGHT!!!” Lightning roared, looking around. Ice crouched as low as he could in the cave. Lightning whipped her head towards where he was when he accidentally moved a rock. Ice could hear her slithering over to him. Her head popped over the rocks where a few claw lengths away from where he was, and he pressed against the rocks as she looked his way. “WHERE ARE YOU?!?!” Lightning roared, stomping off. “COME OUT AND FIGHT!!” ''Great. She didn’t see me, thankfully. Maybe I can get out of the cave by-'' Ice thought as Lightning grabbed him. He yelped and covered his head with his talons as Lightning dropped him on the cold, hard, stone floor of the cave. “I didn’t want to fight you! You're too strong and I just didn’t want to fight you! That’s why I was hiding! Now let me go!” Ice said. Lightning snorted, and opened her mouth. Ice ducked under some boulders and ran for the exit to the battle cave. Lightning roared in fury and breathed fire in his direction. Ice ducked and the fire hit the stone above him. “GET BACK HERE, COLDTAIL!!!” Lightning snarled as Current came into the room. Ice tried to scramble out of Current’s way, but ran into his legs. “Gah! Ice! What are you doing?” Current asked, picking Ice up. Ice jumped out of Current’s talons and ran around him. “Running away from Lightning! She nearly hit me on the neck with fire! And she dropped me on the floor without anything! Just opened her talons and let me fall!” Ice yelled at Current. Current glared at Lightning, then stepped on her tail. She roared and whipped her talons around, scoring a mark on one of Current’s legs. He bit her tail and she stopped fighting, snarling at Current. “Don’t hurt Ice. He’s one of the Dracon’s!” Current said to Lightning. Category:WIP Category:CrystalDragon3568's Pages Category:Book